Make You Mine
by Esaac
Summary: Kelanjutan episode 05 Owari No Seraph versi otak nista author. GurenYu. Oneshoot. Cover not mine.
**Make You Mine**

.

.

Oneshot

.

.

Owari No Seraph/Seraph Of The End (c) Kagami Tayaka

Story (c) E. sac

Pairing

.

Guren X Yuichiro

.

Genre | Romance

Rated | M+

Warning | LEMON!PG-18, OOC, GAJE, MISS-TYPO, EYD RUSAK BERAT(?), BANYAK KATA KATA YANG TAK LAYAK BUAT ANAK KECIL BACA.

Sumarry : Kelanjutan episode 05 Owari No Seraph versi otak nista author.

.

.

.

By : E. sac

"Ketemu kau baka Gurenn!" Kaki pemuda itu terangkat, siap menganyunkan kakinya itu kekepala bodoh orang yang dia cari cari selama seminggu ini.

Laki laki didepanya terlihat menyeringai lalu menangkap kaki kecil bocah dihadapanya itu sebelum menyentuh kepalanya.

"Heh .. Seperti biasa kau selalu bisa ditebak."

Laki laki dengan seragam 'pembasmi vampire' merah itu hanya menyeringai, lalu melepas genggamanya yang berada dipergelangan bocah bermata hijau didepanya.

"Ah .. itaai" Bokong bertubrukan mesra dengan lantai, pemuda itu memekik pelan.

Laki laki berponi belah tengah yang dipanggil Guren itu tersenyum menyeringai

"Guren teme, kenapa kau menghilang selama 10 hari tanpa memberiku senjata iblis terlebih dahulu hah?" Pemuda bermata hijau berambut jabrik panjang itu berkata bersungut sungut, kesal pada lelaki bodoh didepanya.

"Heh , kau sangat ingin balas dendam ternyata." Guren hanya menyeringai mendengarnya, dia memasukan tanganya kesaku, dan merapikan poni kirinya.

"Aku hanya hidup untuk balas dendam." Pemuda itu -Hyakuya Yuichiro- masih dengan posisisnya -duduk dilantai.

'hmm .. kalau kubiarkan dia disini, dia bisa menarik perhatian keluarga Hiiragi'

"Yosh .. , kau mau aku mengijinkanmu membuat kontrak dengan iblis dan mengirimu ke medan perang kan, Yu?" Guren menarik senyum simpul dibibirnya, tampan.

"Hee, itu yang kutunggu tunggu." Senyum si bocah Yu terkembang.

"Tapi Yu, aku tidak akan menjaminmu tidak mati karena kurang latihan itu."

"Oke tak masalah!" Yuichiro bangun, sedikit melompat lompat.

Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Oh ya Yu -" Suara Guren terlihat berat.

"Ap-"

Duakk!

"-Beraninya kau berniat memukul kepala atasanmu, kuso gaki!"

Guren menendang kepala Yuichiro dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Ikut aku."

Guren lalu menarik kerah belakang Yuichiro, menariknya berjalan kearah kantor pribadinya. Tidak dia indahkan suara gerutuan dan protes dari pemuda yang diseretnya.

Dia harus menuntaskan sesuatu.

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup dan terkunci serta suara bedebum saat Guren melemparkan Yuichiro kedalam kantor pribadinya.

"Kuso, Guren no Baka" Yuichiro meringis saat kepalanya terantuk meja kerja ditengah ruangan kerja Guren.

Guren mendekati Yuichiro.

"Aku ingin mengetesmu bocah bodoh." Guren berkata datar, tangannya diarahkan menuju dagu bocah nakal dihadapanya.

"Khe .. ap- mm" Mata Yuichiro terbelalak, apa? Katakan bahwa saat ini dia sedang bermimpi.

Bermimpi dicium oleh Guren sialan didepanya ini, dia lebih baik mati.

Guren menyeringai, tanganya yang lain bergerak mengunci tangan dibawahnya saat merasakan bocah bodoh didepanya itu mulai memberontak. Bibirnya mengunci bibir bocah dibawahnya dengan ciuman kecil tak berati.

"Kuso! apa yang kau lakukan Guren teme?" Yuichiro protes, kakinya menendang nendang badan pria dewasa didepanya sebelum kakinya ditahan oleh kaki lain. Wajahnya memerah.

"Diam dan nikmatilah bocah." Guren lagi lagi menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir manis bocah dihadapanya. Untuk kali ini dia mencium dengan panas.

"Umnghhh .." Mata hijau itu tertutup, bibirnya terbuka saat bibir pria dewasa didepanya itu mengklaim, menggigit dan menghisap bibir miliknya. Dia mengerang lagi saat Guren mulai memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya, menarik dan menggoda lidahnya. Dengan pelan Guren menggigit bbir itu dan menghisapnya, peduli setan bila bibir itu membengkak nanti.

Yuichiro merasakan dadanya sesak, dominasi dari Guren sialan didepanya itu memang sangat memabukan, dia tidak bisa berkutik menghadapi belaian dilidahnya.

Bibir itu terlepas hingga seuntai saliva terhubung diujung lidah mereka, menandakan betapa panasnya cumbuan mereka tadi.

Guren menatap bocah didepanya itu dengan tatapan intens, sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapanya dari wajah berhias semburat merah dengan nafas terengah itu. Lagi lagi Guren meraup bibir itu, menghisap, dan menggigiti bibirnya, hingga mengajak lidak bocah didepanya itu untuk saling membelai.

"Ngh Gu-Guren .. apa yang ..ahh!" Untuk kesekian kalinya perkataan Yuichiro terputus, dia terpekik saat Guren dengan ganasnya menarik jas seragamnya dengan sekali tarikan hingga menyebabkan kancing kancing jas sekolahnya berhamburan.

"Diamlah, baka" Guren mendekati leher jenjang itu, mengecupnya, lalu tiba tiba menggigit lalu mengisap dengan menggoda. Meninggalkan tanda merah keunguan dileher itu.

"Khh~" Bocah itu hanya bisa menutup mata, nyeri dan nikmat mendera lehernya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, benda diantara kakinya itu mulai menegang.

Jilat. Gigit. Hisap. Guren melakukanya dengan sempurna hampir disekitar wilayah leher yang bisa dijangkau matanya, dia bahkan tidak peduli ada yang melihat tanda yang dibuatnya besok, dia hanya ingin berkata pada semua orang kalau bocah bodoh dibawahnya itu adalah miliknya. Ya. Miliknya seorang.

Tangan panjang Guren membuka kancing teratas kemeja didalam jas bocah itu, dan dengan taksabaran menarik kancing kancingnya hingga berhamburan -sama seperti kancing jasnya tadi. Setelah itu dia membuka kemeja bocah didepanya, menatapi kulit halus bak perawan bocah kurang ajar dibawahnya.

Tatapanya juga tak lepas dari kedua puting mungil kemerahan disisi kanan dan kiri dada pemuda itu. Nafas bocah itu naik turun, matanya tertutup erat. Sangat menggoda.

Guren melepas tangan anak itu, dan seketika dadanya didorong dengan satu tangan, tangan lainya mencoba menutupi dadanya.

"Le-lepas Guren kuso!" Wajah memerah itu bersungut sungut, menampilkan wajah malu luar biasa dan merajuk yang sangat imut.

"Biar aku melanjutkanya bocah" Guren menyeringai, tangannya menepis tangan yang menutupi tubuh itu, wajahnya menunduk, dan-

"Ahhhkk .."

Mulut laki laki dewasa itu mengecup puting kiri didepanya, menjilatinya pelan dan menghisapnya dengan menggoda. Wajah Yuichiro memerah sempurna, tanganya yang baru saja ditepis itu meremas baju seragam milik atasnya itu dengan erat. Terengah dengan mata tertutup.

"Ahhh s-stop .. ahh" Dia -Yuichiro- meleguh pelan, merasakan nikmat saat mulut laki laki yang dulu menyelamatkanya itu menghisap putingnya dengan gerakan seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya.

Jari guren tidak tinggal diam, jari jari tangan kanannya itu mengelus puting kanan bocah dibawahnya, memelintirnya dan menekanya menggoda.

"Hhh .. kau suka Yuichiro?" Senyum meremehkan keluar dari bibir Guren.

Dia memandang suka keadaan bocah didepanya, baju berantakan, mata tertutup kabut nafsu, wajah, puting dan bibir memerah, nafas terengah, rambut yang terlihat lepek karena keringat.

Oh oh, Guren tidak berani berjanji akan 'Pelan pelan'.

Kancing celana dibuka, resleting diturunkan, Yuichiro tersentak.

"Sudah cukup, Guren ba-baka" Yuichiro memerah saat melihat kabut nafsu dimata atasanya. Tanganya mempertahankan celana yang membungkus 'barangnya'.

Guren diam, lalu mengecup bibir bengkak didepanya, tanganya dengan terampil menarik celana berserta dalaman bocah dibawahnya itu dengan mudah.

Tatatapanya lalu bergulir pada benda diantara paha milik bocah yang sudah menetap direlung hatinya itu. Tatapanya meremehkan.

"Heh kecilnya"

Wajah Yuichiro memerah seperti tomat busuk, tanganya dengan cepat menutupi benda yang sudah teracung diantara pahanya itu. Bibirnya menggerutu.

Pria dewasa bermata kelabu itu hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Tanganya menyingkirkan kedua tangan mungil yang menutupi benda itu, bibirnya lagi lagi mengecup puting didepanya, turun keperut, memberi beberapa kissmark disana.

"Hyaaaa ahhh!" Yuichiro tersentak, secara sadar tak sadar tanganya meremas dan mendorong kepala bersurai ikal milik pria dewasa didepanya. Air liur turun dari bibirnya dengan pelan saat kenikmatan di kejantananya yang tengah dihisap itu terasa memabukkan.

Mulut besar Guren dengan mudahnya melahap kejantanan mungil didepanya, menghisapnya dengan menggoda.

"Ahhh .. s-stop ahhh, ngg ahh .. " Mulut itu terasa panas basah dan lembut, oh Yuichiro merasa melayang. Kejantananya makin menegang dan mengeluarkan pre-cum yang mengalir pelan lalu ditelan laki laki dewasa didepanya.

Suara hisapan dan desahan menggoda memenuhi ruangan itu, membuat orang orang yang tidak sengaja mendengar pastilah langsung berpikir tidak tidak dengan nafsu yang mulai memuncak.

Yuichiro tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaanya saat ini itu, dia nikmat dan pikiranya serasa melayang, dia hanya butuh pria dewasa didepanya itu sekarang, memuaskan hasrat dan nafsunya.

" Ah gu-guren, aku ma- hh hh .."

Guren dengan jahilnya melepas kejantanan itu dengan bunyi plop yang sangat menggoda. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis saat bocah dihadapanya itu menggerutu dan protes atas tidakanya yang sangat menyiksa -setidaknya itu untuk Yuichiro, tidak untuk Guren yang merasa kalau tindakanya ini sangat menyenangkan.

Guren meletakan tanganya ke pinggang Yuichiro, menempatkan kaki polos itu dipinggangnya lalu menarik Yuichiro dari bumi keatas gendonganya. Ditatapnya wajah merah milik yuichiro yang begitu imut. Guren hanya bisa mendenggus.

Yuchiro yang merasakan kedekatan keduanya yang dirasa semakin erat itu memerah menahan malu, apalagi saat dia merasakan ada benda besar berbalut celana itu beberapa kali menyentuh bokongnya.

Meja adalah tujuan Guren saat ini -yah terpaksa karena dikantor pribadinya itu tentu saja tidak ada kasur untuk melakukan hal ini. Dengan sekali gerakan dia menyingkirkan berkas berkas atau barang barang diatas mejanya. Menaruh tubuh yang berbeda tinggi 15 cm darinya itu diatas mejanya.

Kaki milik bocah itu diangkatnya keatas meja, sedikit membuka.

Ditiliknya lagi paras merah pemuda itu, rambutnya yang lepek, lehernya yang berhias gigitan merah keunguan, matanya sedikit gelap oleh nafsu, nafasnya terengah, dadanya yang terhiasi puting menengang, baju kemeja berantakan yang masih terkait dengan lenganya, lalu turun kearah kejantanan bocah itu yang sudah ereksi sempurna.

Menggoda.

Glup.

Guren melepaskan ikat pinggangnya, lalu membuka seragam 'pembasmi vampire' dan kemeja didalamnya. Badan sempurna dan kekarnya terlihat jelas sekarang, tentu saja dapat membuat seluruh gadis ataupun laki laki 'uke' memekik kegirangan.

Dua jari kananya dibawa kebibir yang membengkak milik pemuda tanggung dibawahnya. Menyuruh pemuda itu menghisap sementara bibirnya mengecup ngecup perut datar pemuda itu.

"Nnghh mmm"

Glup. Sekali lagi Guren harus menelan salivanya sendiri, mulut mungil itu menghisap jarinya dengan telaten, menjilati dan kadang menggigiti jari besarnya.

Oh Hyakuya Yuichiro, kau benar benar membangunkan serigala itu ternyata.

Guren menarik jarinya, matanya bergulir menatap lubang berkerut kecil diantara paha terbuka Yuichiro. Dia lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya, membawa bibirnya untuk melumat buas bibir menggoda manusia dibawahnya.

Jari pertamanya menggoda, mengelus dan sedikit menusuk nusuk lubang itu, membuat Yuichiro memekik diciumanya. Tidak lama, jari itu segera menekan sedikit memaksa, mencoba menembus pertahanan si bocah yang selalu dia 'KDRT' itu.

"Ahh .. mm" Yuichiro melepas ciumanya, Guren menatap wajahnya 'Lapar'.

Jari itu bergerak pelan, keluar masuk dengan perlahan, sesekali menekan bagian bagian didalamnya. Hingga-

"Ahhh!"

-Dia menemukanya.

Guren menyeringai, menarik jarinya, dan dengan tanpa tanggung jawab memasukanya lagi bersama jari keduanya dengan kasar dan cepat.

"Ahh ittai" Yuichiro berteriak, tubuhnya menggeliat kesakitan.

"Tahanlah" lagi lagi seringai kejam Guren keluar.

Jari Guren keluar masuk dengan pelan, menyodok tepat di 'tempat' itu, sesekali membuat gerakan menggunting, mencoba melebarkan lubang mungil itu.

"Ngh lagi .. ah " Guren terkekeh saat Yuichiro mulai memohon padanya, dimasukan lagi jari jarinya itu dengan kuat, tepat menyentuh 'tempat' yang membuat si bocah tanggung memekik.

Kejantanan milik bocah itu makin memngalirkan pre-cum, ujung kejantanan itu merekah, sekakan siap memuntahkan lahar kenikmatanya, tapi hey -Guren tidak sebaik itu, jadi dia mengeluarkan jarinya diikutin suara suara protes dan rengekan.

Yuichiro yang sedang sibuk merengek tersentak saat melihat Guren dengan pelan melepas kancing dan menurunkan resleting celananya. Samar samar dia bisa melihat benda besar nan panjang milik lelaki dewasa itu. Hey dan itu membuat Yuichiro bergidik, bahkan besar dan panjangnya 3 kali lipat dari miliknya.

Apa benda itu akan dimasukan kelubangnya? Apakah muat? Yuichiro bergidik ngeri.

"Kuharap kau bisa bertahan bocah, ini hanya akan sedikit sakit, kau tidak perlu takut."

Yuichiro mengangguk, jujur dia memang sangat ngeri dengan 'benda' itu, bahkan kakinya saja mulai bergetar saat membayangkan benda besar itu mengoyak lubang mungilnya dibawah sana.

"Tenanglah" Tangan besar guren mengelus puncak kepala Yuichiro, menenangkan.

Tapi apa perlu author ingatkan lagi kalau Guren tidaklah sebaik itu bahkan dengan orang yang dia cintai sekalipun?

"Baikl- Ahh ITAI GUREN TEME"

Dengan tanpa belas kasihan Guren memasukan benda kebanggaanya kelubang mungil milik Yuichiro itu hingga setengahnya. Wajahnya yang tadi tersenyum menenangkan berubah datar.

"Ngh uh .. lepas Guren, ku-kumohon, ah sakit" Yuichirou merintih, kaki dan badanya bergetar pelan merasakan kesakitan yang sangat teramat dilubangnya yang terpaksa terbuka.

Guren menurunkan wajahnya, memulai sebuah sesi ciuman panas lagi, kedua tanganya meremas bongkahan kembar milik Yuichirou.

Badanya didorong lagi, memaksakan benda besarnya melesak di lubang sempit itu dengan pelan, sedikit iba dengan Yuichiro yang memohon berhenti.

Teriakan kesakitan Yuichiro teredam, bibir Guren tidak sengaja digigitnya dengan kasar. Tapi toh Guren tak peduli, dia lebih fokus ke bendanya dan lubang hangat milik Yuchirou.

Guren menggeram tertahan, lubang itu terasa mencengkeram miliknya dengan erat, lembut, basah, dan sangat menghisap.

Oh dia tidak tahan.

Dengan perlahan dia menarik tubuhnya dan mendorongnya lagi kedepan dengan kuat, geraman dan desahan tertahan menyambut, ciuman terputus.

Guren langsung saja memaju mundurkan pinggangnya dengan cepat dan sedikit kasar, lubang itu membuatnya lupa diri dan buta.

"Ah ahh .. ngh pelan, kumohon sa-ngh sakit"

Tangan Yuichiro meremas kasar rambut ikal Guren, merasakan atasanya itu mulai bergerak liar.

Tubuhnya berguncang, mulai merasakan kenikmatan saat benda besar itu memasukinya, mengklaim lubang mungilnya.

"Ngh la-LAGI ah .. " Yuichiro mulai tak terkendali, Guren terkekeh diantara geraman kenikmatanya.

Permintaan dituruti, Guren menarik kaki kanan Yuichiro yang mengangkang keatas bahunya, tanganya memegangi kaki itu sedangkan tangan lain memegangi pinggang ramping si bocah tanggung.

"Ahh .. apa kau suka ? saat miliku memasukimu hm?" Guren menyeringai, tatapanya menarik mata hijau berkabut itu untuk menatapnya.

" Ya, a-ku suka .. ah ah ahh .. suka se-sekali, ah ahh " pekikan kenikmatan itu membuat Guren semakin semangat menggerakan pinggulnya untuk menghujam lubang memerah yang meremasnya itu dengan kasar.

"Nakal se-sekali"

Mata Yuichiro tertutup, dia sudah tidak tahan.

Dan Guren yang menyadari itupun hanya menaikan tempo kasarnya makin cepat.

Kenikmatan duniawi melingkupi dua manusia berjenis sama itu, membutakan pikiran.

"Ah guren aku.. mm"

Cairan kental berwarna putih itu keluar, membasaki perut yuchiro sebagai sang pemilik, nafasnya terengah, air liur hasil mereka bergulat lidah nampak keluar menuruni lehernya. Membuat Guren semakin bernafsu.

Dan dengan beberapa hentakan terahir, Guren mengeluarkan sperma panasnya, memenuhi perut si bocah tanggung.

"Khh .. Yu!"

"Ahhh!"

Guren menatap wajah manis yang perlahan tertutup itu -menepuk pipi, dia tidak akan membiarkan bocah itu tertidur untuk setidaknya sampai matahari disisi lain sana terbit lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, kuso Gaki"

"Ngh"

Keesok paginya.

"GUREN TEME!"

.

.

.

.

END

Kedip kedip.

APA INI? FF MACAM APA INI *Pingsan didada Ferid-sama

.

Hehe haloha minna, entah kenapa tiba tiba otak saia pengen nulis ff anu dengan pairing GurenYu gini, sebel sih sama kegantengan Guren sama tingkahnya yang kasar itu -_- [apa hubunganya author geblek -"]

Jadilah teereng teereng, ff nista ini yang bakal mengotori fandom Owari no Seraph :3

Udahlah segitu aja sekian :3 *dibantai

.

.

.

RnR

KRITIK n SARAN

REVIEW or FLAME?

Arigatou sudah mau membaca~

Mata ashita~

.

E. sac


End file.
